


Polyamorie

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [31]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Family Feels, Multi, Next-Gen, Polyamorous Character, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oui, c'est un chevalier d'or. Oui, c'est un grand garçon. Et oui encore, il pense l'avoir bien élevé et lui avoir fourni toutes les clés nécessaires pour vivre la meilleure vie possible. Mais Milo, la cinquantaine bien tassée, n'est pas tranquille dès qu'il s'agit de son ancien apprenti. C'est qu'il l'aime, ce gosse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyamorie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/gifts).



> **Jour/Thème** : 5 septembre – les couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada. Théo (18 ans) et Pia (20 ans) sont à [little_bakemono](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/pseuds/LittleBakemono). Alex et Iphi sont de gentils figurants qui m’ont donné du fil à retordre pour leur trouver des prénoms.  
> 

_ Athènes, Grèce, novembre 2023 _

« Tu es sûr que ce n’est pas un peu trop… »

Milo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas de quelle manière exprimer au mieux sa perception des choses et l’air interrogateur de son ancien apprenti acheva de le désarmer :

« Un peu trop quoi ? »

 

* * *

 

C’était Pia qui avait insisté, dûment relayée par Camus qu’elle avait très certainement dû tanner des jours durant pour qu’il abondât dans son sens au moment où elle avait abordé le sujet avec l’ancien Scorpion :

« D’accord, c’est un grand garçon, mais on parle de Théo, là. Vraiment, je crois que vous devriez y aller, et juger par vous-même. »

En dépit des années, et de son statut de nouveau chevalier d’or du Verseau, l’Asgardienne n’avait jamais pu se résoudre à tutoyer un seul de ses aînés en dépit des encouragements des uns et des autres, y compris de son propre maître lequel n’avait cependant pas insisté bien longtemps : ce que Pia décidait, Pia s’y tenait.

Pris entre les feux de ces voix de la raison, Milo avait fini par accéder à leur requête conjointe qui, en sus, lui fournissait un excellent prétexte pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Théo, officiellement intronisé nouveau chevalier du Scorpion depuis bientôt deux ans, n’avait trouvé le courage de quitter ce nid rassurant qu’était le Sanctuaire que depuis quelques mois, à l’issue d’escapades dans le _vrai monde_ de plus en plus fréquentes et qui avaient contribué à mûrir sa décision de voler – enfin – de ses propres ailes. Depuis, le Grec recevait certes des nouvelles régulières mais enfin, il ne savait pas grand-chose de la façon dont vivait le jeune homme. Une colocation avait précisé ce dernier, avec des “gens super géniaux, je suis sûr que tu les aimerais, Maître !”, et… c’était tout. Or, si Théo ne l’avait pas invité, il ne lui avait pas non plus dit de ne pas venir. A coup sûr, ce genre de considérations ne lui avait pas même effleuré l’esprit : à Milo de s’en débrouiller. Or, l’ancien Scorpion avait eu près d’une décennie pour apprendre à décrypter les actes et les pensées de son fantasque apprenti dont l’omniprésence remuante commençait, comme qui dirait, à lui manquer. Par conséquent, tout cela tombait fort bien.

Celui qui lui avait ouvert n’avait, a priori, pas grand-chose du profil de l’étudiant type avec lequel Théo était censé partager son nouveau toit. Comment disait Aldébaran déjà ? Ah, oui : un “adulescent”. Coincé quelque part entre vingt-cinq et trente-cinq ans, la dégaine élégante mais avec un subtil soupçon de je m’en-foutisme parfaitement étudié, le colocataire de son apprenti – _ex_ -apprenti, avait-il corrigé in petto non sans une grimace mentale – lui avait souri avant de l’inviter à entrer sans même s’enquérir de son identité. Soit Théo avait décrit son ancien maître par le menu à ses amis, soit n’importe qui pouvait entrer là-dedans sur la bonne foi d’un visage avenant. Allez savoir.

« Théo ne va pas tarder, avait répondu son hôte en servant au Grec un fond de café réchauffé au micro-ondes, il est avec Iphy. »

Puis, sur cette simple phrase il s’était tu et replongé dans le livre dont la survenue de Milo l’avait sorti.

« Maître ! »

Il n’avait pas eu à attendre longtemps. Le jeune Scorpion, visage radieux, l’avait serré dans ses bras à peine la porte de l’appartement refermée et son aîné n’avait eu d’autre choix que de lui rendre maladroitement son accolade – non sans manquer d’étouffer – avant de lui ébouriffer la tête dans un geste de tendresse. Non, Théo n’avait pas gagné l’un de ces centimètres supplémentaires qu’il ne désespérait pas de grappiller en dépit de ses dix-huit ans – “les garçons grandissent plus tard que les filles” avait eu un jour le malheur de laisser échapper un Armand soucieux de rassurer l’adolescent toujours trop petit pour son âge ; ce dernier s’était empressé d’intégrer ce mantra à sa bible personnelle, escomptant bien s’y référer encore quelques années supplémentaires. On ne savait jamais : sur un malentendu, ça pouvait marcher – mais le sommet de son crâne peinait toujours à dépasser l’épaule de son maître que l’âge n’avait pas encore réussi à tasser. Certaines choses n’avaient, de fait, pas changé.

« Je te présente Iphy – Et Théo de s’écarter avant d’enchaîner aussitôt en adressant un sourire lumineux à l’autre jeune homme – oh, et je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec Alex ! »

La dénommée Iphy avait levé des yeux bruns et timides vers Milo pour le saluer d’une voix douce et avait rosi quand le jeune Scorpion lui avait fourré un baiser dans le cou sans se soucier de l’air d’abord surpris puis amusé du Grec. Lequel avait néanmoins haussé un sourcil en avisant un détail qui n’était pas là _avant_ :

« C’est nouveau ce piercing ?

— Chouette, hein ! »

L’anneau en argent de petit diamètre s’arrondissait autour de la lèvre inférieure de Théo et s’ajoutait de la sorte à ses semblables dont l’ancien apprenti arborait une vraie colonie sur toute la longueur de son lobe gauche et quelques égarés sur le droit et dans le sourcil.

« Et, regarde –il avait relevé son tee-shirt – le nombril aussi ! »

Piercings, tatouages… Milo avait laissé échapper un soupir, se contentant de sourire sans répondre. Après tout, le gosse était majeur, vacciné et chevalier d’or par-dessus le marché. D’accord, il l’avait laissé faire au début, et sans doute un peu trop tôt. Ceci étant, s’il avait su que ce qu’il avait considéré au début comme une aimable marotte prendrait une telle ampleur, il aurait sans doute envisagé les choses avec un peu moins de légèreté. Enfin, si celle qui semblait être sa petite amie n’en était pas dérangée…

« Je retourne bosser pour l’exam de demain, à plus tard. »

Iphy avait alors lâché la main de Théo et du coin de l’œil Milo l’avait regardée se diriger vers le fond de l’appartement quand elle s’était arrêtée à la hauteur d’Alex pour l’embrasser. A pleine bouche. 

L’esprit de l’ancien chevalier d’or, bien que rompu aux surprises dès qu’il s’agissait de Théo, n’en avait pas moins trébuché mais le temps que ses idées se remissent d’aplomb, l’autre garçon s’était levé et départi de son mutisme :

« Quant à moi, je dois filer pour préparer le studio. Tu n’oublies pas le shoot, hein ?

— Pas de souci, c’est programmé là. » Avait répliqué Théo en tapotant la poche arrière de son jean contenant son mobile[1]. Absurdement, Milo s’était alors surpris à se féliciter que son ancien élève eut mis en application quelques uns de ses conseils pour compenser sa mémoire défaillante et attardé assez longtemps sur le sujet pour réussir à rester sans réaction quand Alex avait égaré sa main sur la hanche du plus jeune en un geste pour le moins équivoque, avant de disparaître.

« Il est sympa, pas vrai ? Je l’ai rencontré au skate, il prenait des photos de moi. Même si je suis toujours aussi nul, hein ! En tout cas, tu as rencontré presque tout le monde, Maître ! Il manque Elisa, la copine d’Iphi – à la base, c’est leur appart – mais elle est en stage et elle ne…

— Théo, il faut qu’on parle. »

 

* * *

 

« Un peu trop… libre ? »

A vrai dire, le mot ne convenait pas mais Milo n’en trouvait pas d’autres qui fussent plus adaptés. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu’il les connût. Or, quand bien même il était lui aussi un pur produit du Sanctuaire, avec ses règles et sa morale bien particulières, sa façon de voir les choses n’en était moins pourvue de certaines limites dont Théo ne semblait pas, pour sa part, avoir conscience. A moins qu’il n’en eût pas grand-chose à faire.

La perplexité avait cependant froncé les sourcils du nouveau Scorpion en titre et son prédécesseur précisa sa pensée. Ou du moins, essaya :

« Je ne dis pas que c’est mal et tu sais très bien que je ne juge pas, c’est juste que je te connais et bien que tu m’aies l’air tout à fait épanoui, je me…

— … Tu te demandes si ça va durer ?

— Je me demande si tu ne risques pas de souffrir, tôt ou tard. »

Les inquiétudes de Pia, que Milo avait jugées quelque peu disproportionnées sur le moment, prenaient tout leur sens à présent que face à son ancien apprenti, il réalisait quel genre de vie le garçon s’était construit. Aurait-il dû s’attendre à autre chose ? Non. Théo était-il suffisamment armé pour en supporter les inévitables déceptions qui en découleraient ? Il en doutait. Et cette idée l’affligeait bien plus qu’il n’aurait voulu l’admettre. Un instant, l’image de Théo enfant blotti contre lui sous les couvertures pour n’importe quel prétexte, y compris les plus fumeux, lui revint en mémoire. Ce gosse n’était pas fait pour vivre en solitaire, c’était un fait. Mais de là à le laisser se créer un monde dont il serait sans doute le seul à ne pas croire en l’artificialité avec tout ce que cela supposait comme déceptions et blessures, il y avait un pas que Milo n’avait pas envie de franchir. Bien au contraire : le prendre sous le bras et faire demi-tour direction le Sanctuaire lui apparaissait comme étant une bien meilleure décision.

« Maître… Tu sais combien je t’aime, pas vrai ? »

Milo sursauta. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n’avait pas vu les traits de son disciple s’attendrir comme il l’observait la tête légèrement penchée, avec un air, oui, d’adulte qu’il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Et bien eux, je les aime presque autant que toi. Et ils m’aiment aussi.

— En es-tu bien sûr ? L’amour ce n’est pas si évident que ça, mon garçon.

— Non, mais il peut prendre bien des formes, c’est toi qui me l’as appris. »

_Je n’ai pas fait exprès_. Le Grec garda cependant pour lui cette réflexion dont les années avaient émoussé l’amertume depuis bien longtemps. Et s’il eut l’impression de voir un Camus dodeliner, un petit sourire vaguement ironique au coin des lèvres, superposé en filigrane sur le visage de Théo, il décida de l’ignorer.

« Et je t’ai appris aussi que cela pouvait être douloureux.

— Je ne suis plus un enfant, Maître.

— Justement.

— Tu sais quoi ? J’adore quand tu t’inquiètes pour moi.

— Théo… » Gronda Milo, sans effet sur son jeune successeur qui lança ses bras autour de lui ainsi qu’il n’avait jamais cessé de le faire depuis son plus jeune âge, même si aujourd’hui, il prenait soin de ne laisser sa tendresse impulsive le déborder qu’en privé.

« Maître, sois rassuré : tout va bien, d’accord ? »

Après l’avoir serré contre lui, le garçon avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de son aîné.

« Tu veux que je sois heureux pas vrai ? Et bien je le suis. Et je le serai toujours parce que je sais que toi et tous les autres, vous êtes là. »

Le plus âgé des deux laissa échapper un soupir. De résignation. De soulagement aussi. Théo avait pris conscience de ses faiblesses depuis bien longtemps déjà et avait su les compenser à sa façon, en décidant de les considérer comme des atouts plutôt que comme des handicaps. Et de sa peur panique d’être abandonné, il avait notamment tiré une énergie phénoménale en vouant tout son être aux autres. Il savait les risques qu’il prenait en offrant ainsi son cœur. Mais ceux qui savaient le reconnaître pour ce qu’il était ne pouvaient être que de bonnes personnes. Sûrement.

« Si tu le dis… » Milo sourit à son ancien apprenti qui le rendit au centuple. « En tout cas, je suis content de savoir où te trouver à présent.

— Et comme ça tu pourras dire à Pia d’arrêter de flipper pour tout et n’importe quoi.

— Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferai pas.

— Oui, c’est vrai ! » Et tout deux d’éclater de rire avant que le Grec ne renfilât sa veste :

« Je vais te laisser tranquille, par contre, n’hésite pas à passer me voir de temps en temps, hein.

— Je te manque, maître ? Fit Théo, malicieux.

— Tu n’es vraiment qu’un sale gosse. »

 

 

[1] En 2023, on sera peut-être tous équipés de puces greffées sur la rétine et directement connectées à notre cerveau. Ou pas. J’ai opté pour la seconde option.


End file.
